Dog Therapy
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: It is believed that dogs are in tune with human emotions. As one of the only dogs to travel from the Enchanted Forest to Earth, Pongo does what he can.


He'd do something nice for Miss Ana next door for opening the apartment door, but now Pongo raced across town to Gold's Pawn Shop. He knew most residents of Storybrooke went there as a final ultimatum, but to Pongo, it was a top priority.

Pongo had learned long ago how to open doors. The bell chimed loud in his ear and he raced into the back room.

"I'm sorry, but I am closed until – Pongo..." As quickly as he could, Gold knelt down to meet the canine. "What are you doing here, boy?"

Pongo's large, brown eyes looked the man over. Sorrow, guilt, remorse – they all poured off him like sweat and even through Pongo's limited vision, he could see the trails left behind from crying. Pongo inched closer and gave Gold's cheek a lick.

Gold blinked in surprise. His gaze locked with Pongo's and he had to chuckle, even though it pained him. Pongo knew exactly what he was feeling and licked his cheek again. He took one hand off his cane and ran in through the dalmation's short fur.

At the back of his eyes, he felt the tears pushing forward.

_The next he wakes, he's in Gold's house. Pongo knows it's Gold's house, because the man's scent surrounds him. But it makes no sense: he's Archibald's dog. Archibald is, for lack of any other term, __terrified__ of Gold. Everyone is terrified of the debtor. So why would he be here?_

_But he isn't all that afraid. He's without wounds and the sleep he woke from was deep and restful. And he did not sense any ill will._

"_Good Morning, Mister Pongo." Gold approached him from what Pongo assumed was the kitchen. Before him, he placed two bowls – one with sauted beef and the other with water. Gold gave him a smile and walked away, leaving him to eat. That was all. Gold never acknowledged his presence at all the rest of that morning. When he was done, Pongo left out the open door._

_Somehow, this became a normal event of Pongo's day. He would have a meal at Gold's in the morning and by the time he returned to Archibald's, he'd be hungry enough to finish the breakfast his owner had for him. Gold would always give him the same moistened meat and water and then go about his own day. Sometimes he would pat him on the head, or give his back a scratch, or rub his knuckles across his brow, but that was it. When they crossed paths during the day, Gold would not give him a look – the same way he treated all the other residents of Storybrooke._

_He didn't know when, but he started feeling something at the back of his head as he ate the meals Gold gave him. At first, he put it off as his brain saying he shouldn't be holding back this sort of information from Archibald._

_But as time goes on, he feels his skull begin to hurt and his memory is fuzzy at times, and he realizes just what is going on._

_Gold is poisoning him._

_He doesn't show up anymore. It's actually a good thing, too. He gets to sleep in later, he swallows up Archibald's breakfast even more, and he's allowed to be all around more lazy. The mornings at Gold's turn into just something he used to do._

_Until Gold comes by to take gather money from Archibald._

"_I see Pongo is doing well." Gold turns his attention to the canine as Archibald gathers his owings. He pulls something out of his pocket – a dog-bone treat and a hearty one at that. "Here you are, boy."_

_Pongo looks back at Archibald – unfortunately, his owner is too busy worrying about money to notice. Archibald is a kind, gentle human and has taught him to not refute gifts. So Pongo opens him mouth and gobbles it up._

_Pongo swallows and just like that, Gold's true purpose becomes clear._

_Gold was helping him remember. He didn't know how – there was no magic – but suddenly, he remembered everything. Perdita, his pups, Archibald's parents and the journey he went on to get them back. He looks up at Gold and the human is smiling at him._

_He walks up to him and lets himself be petted._

Though the curse was broken, Pongo knew he would never see Perdita again. But Gold had given him the wonderful gift of remembering her. And at least Pongo knew his pups were wild dogs out in the forest. He could – and did – visit them whenever he wanted and relive the love they shared. Gold had lost everything in a few minutes. Belle no longer remembered him and even worse, she had destroyed their talisman.

Even if Gold was leaving in a few hours, Pongo could be there for him just as Gold was there for him.

In the end, tears did pour out of Gold's eyes and he scratched his ears. "You know I'm leaving, don't you?" Pongo gave no response. "I've already told the Charmings, but you know how they are. So...I'm going to ask you. Can you look after Belle while I'm gone? Just...make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." Gold sniffled and tried to calm himself with a joke. "And...if you can help it, keep the dwarves away from her. They seem to have a thing for her."

Pongo barked.

A tearful chuckle came out Gold's mouth. He scratched again. "Good boy."


End file.
